onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain of the Mammoth | epithet = | jva = Kenji Nomura | bounty = 1,000,000,000 |dfbackcolor = 8B4513 |dftextcolor = FFDEAD | dfname = Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth | dfename = | dfmeaning = Elephant | dftype = Ancient Zoan }} Jack the Drought is a prominent member of the Beasts Pirates, one of the three Disasters who are Kaido's right-hand men, and the captain of the Mammoth. He also has ties with the Underworld. Due to his actions, he is the main antagonist of the Zou Arc and is one of the central antagonists of the Yonko Saga. He was first briefly mentioned when being notified of Caesar Clown's capture by viewers of Caesar's broadcast of the Punk Hazard incident. Appearance Jack is a man of massive stature, dwarfing his crewmates and even the very large minks Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. However, while still being immensely muscular, Jack's arms are disproportionately small when compared to his enormous torso. He wears a metallic jaw mask and a pair of horns on each side of his head. His light hair is worn in a ponytail and a pair of long braids. He wears a dark, sleeveless, feathery coat with spiked pauldrons on his shoulders, circled by a belt bearing his crew's Jolly Roger. He has bloodshot brown eyes and a veined forehead. He has two piercings in his right ear, and wears spiked pauldrons on his shoulders. He carries a pair of tusks around his neck which are actually sheathes containing his scythe-like blades. His mouth contains pointed teeth. Personality Jack is violent and short-tempered, as one of his subordinates worried how Jack would react once he learned about Caesar's downfall. He threatened to destroy an entire city should he not get what he wanted, and made good on his word, saying that it was the citizens' own fault because they did not comply. His ruthlessness extends to even attacking children and the elderly. He has even admitted that he has a love for causing destruction, even when there is no real benefit to it. Those who have witnessed Jack's personality in person describe these traits as madness. He is also extremely sadistic, willing to torture enemies in order to get what he wants. He is barbaric and brutal to the point of hacking off limbs and creating terrible bloodshed, only ceasing his carnage when he has more urgent matters to attend to. When Jack attacked the giant elephant Zunisha, he was determined to get to its head and came up with several horrendously cruel things he and his underlings could do to kill it. }} He is extremely stubborn and unreasonable; when the minks tried to tell him that Raizo was not on Zou, Jack refused to listen to or believe them, and continued to refuse when Inuarashi offered to let him search the island without any resistance to see for himself. This, along with him disregarding his crew's comment that attacking Doflamingo's convoy was dangerous, proves that he refuses to listen to logic, to the point where he actually becomes enraged when someone tries to reason with him, having no patience for civil conversations. Jack's lack of reason makes him very headstrong and reckless, as he decided to attack a convoy of four Marine ships, which were carrying powerful Marines, to rescue Doflamingo. He is not above fighting dirty in order to achieve his goals, as he brought in Caesar's gas weapon, Koro, to annihilate Zou after the minks put up a formidable fight against his forces, simply because he was losing his patience and not because he was in any actual danger of losing. He is also strategic, and desires to use the most effective methods possible to win; upon his return to Zou, he decided to outright kill Zunisha, the elephant carrying Zou, to destroy the country in the quickest way he could and avoid having to fight the minks again while ensuring they were finished off for good. Jack is very thorough in battle, wanting to make sure his opponents are completely annihilated and presuming that they will return to full strength otherwise; additionally, he does not tolerate it when his subordinates fail their missions, having brutally punished Sheepshead for not finding Raizo. Jack does not appear to care about titles or fame, as he got annoyed with his subordinates for boasting about his position and bounty. However, he is still prideful, as he got angry when he read the news report about his apparent death. Although Jack is normally calm and immovable, he is still capable of feeling real fear if he is vastly overpowered and left in a helpless situation; when Zunisha swung its trunk at him and his fleet in order to repel them, Jack began sweating in fear and watched the massive limb darken the sky above his fleet with his eyes bulging in panic. Relationships Crew As one of the three Disasters, Jack has authority over the Gifters and Pleasures, who are incredibly loyal to him. Whether Jack respects his subordinates or not is largely unknown, but he does seem to become annoyed with them at times, such as when they mentioned his bounty to the minks. He has also put them in unnecessary danger at times, having ordered them to attack the powerful minks when they could have entered peacefully. However, his subordinates also seem to love battle to some degree and did not have any protesting opinions. When Jack decided to attack Doflamingo's Marine escort, they were scared of the Marines' power and advised Jack to turn back, but he became annoyed and ignored their pleas. They appear to be very proud of Jack's reputation and bounty, ranting about it to the Mink Tribe. However, one of Jack's crewmates was scared of what he would do after he found out about Caesar Clown's defeat, suggesting a relationship of both respect and fear. Jack does not tolerate it when his subordinates fail a mission or end it prematurely, as he severely punished Sheepshead for leaving Zou without finding Raizo, with Ginrummy too afraid to reveal that they ended the mission because the Straw Hat Pirates drove them off. He is also very sarcastic towards them when they say things he feels are obvious or stupid. Kaido Jack is one of Kaido's three right-hand men, implying that the Yonko has great trust in him and his power. However, upon hearing of Jack's failure to rescue Doflamingo, Kaido seemed more concerned with the loss of his SMILE supply than with the loss of his subordinate. Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Via Kaido, Jack is allied with Donquixote Doflamingo, and was willing to retrieve the former Shichibukai from the Marine convoy carrying him, despite the powerful Marines guarding him. It was Doflamingo's defeat and capture that made Jack leave Zou before he could completely destroy what was left of the island. Enemies Mink Tribe Jack was responsible for torturing several minks and laying waste to the Mokomo Dukedom. As such, he became hated and feared by the Mink Tribe, who have no intention of ever forgiving him; this also extends to Pekoms of the Big Mom Pirates, who was enraged that Jack ransacked his homeland. Raizo Due to Raizo's connection with the Kozuki Family and Kaido's goal in obtaining the secret his master, Kozuki Oden, possessed, Jack went to great lengths to find the ninja and nearly reduced an entire country to rubble in the process. Zunisha During his second attack on Zou, Jack decided to slaughter the minks by bringing down the giant elephant carrying their civilization, Zunisha. He planned to force the elephant to its knees in order to reach its head and kill it in sadistic ways. However, Zunisha was determined to protect the minks and with Momonozuke's help, it gained permission to attack and annihilated Jack's fleet with one swing of its trunk. Abilities and Powers As one of Kaido's right-hand men, Jack has authority over the Gifters, Pleasures, and anyone of lesser rank than him. His epithet is named for the fact that when he rampages on an island, it is left in a decaying state like it is suffering a drought. His bounty of 1,000,000,000 indicates that the World Government considers him extremely dangerous and threatening to their operations. He managed to sink two of the four Marine battleships that were part of Doflamingo's escort, and despite ultimately being defeated by the entire fleet carrying Vice Admirals Tsuru, Bastille, and Maynard, Admiral Fujitora, and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku; Jack survived the battle while only sustaining minor injuries. Physical Abilities He possesses tremendous strength and endurance, having fought equally with the Mink Tribe, primarily its two rulers Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, for five days and five nights without taking a break; meanwhile, the Minks, specifically Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, took turns every twelve hours. Although the Minks eventually gained the upper hand, they were never able to suppress Jack himself. Despite being a Devil Fruit user, Jack can remain conscious underwater for an extended period of time without any visible signs of strain, aside from his inability to move; how he achieves this is not currently known. Devil Fruit Jack has eaten the Ancient Zoan-type version of the Zou Zou no Mi, which allows him to become a mammoth, granting him immense size and strength; in this form, he leveled part of a city by simply swinging his trunk. Weapons Jack wields two blades which he uses when in his human form. He keeps them hidden and sheathed as the tusks around his neck. Though they resemble Shotels when seen from the side, they appear even more twisted, akin to his mammoth tusks, when viewed from the front. Koro Jack had access to Koro, Caesar Clown's poison gas weapon, during his invasion of Zou. He used its power to overwhelm the minks and destroy Kurau City. History Past Seventeen days before Luffy and Law's arrival at Zou, Jack and his men broke through the gate to the Mokomo Dukedom, leaving it in ruins and severely injuring the guards. Jack and Sheepshead told the minks to hand over a ninja known as Raizo. The minks did not comply, causing an irritated Jack to destroy several buildings with his trunk. As the minks still denied any knowledge of Raizo, Jack ordered the Pleasures to lay waste to the country. However, the minks easily fended them off with Electro, and Monjii warned Jack that every mink was a natural-born warrior ready to fight. When Monjii asked Jack to talk with the duke, Jack refused before ordering the Gifters to attack. As Jack's subordinates were battling the Musketeer Squad, Duke Inuarashi arrived to confront Jack himself. Inuarashi tried to reason with Jack by promising that he would be allowed to search for the ninja if he ceased the destruction, but Jack responded by attacking Inuarashi with his trunk. After Inuarashi easily blocked the strike, he and Jack fought until 6pm arrived. After Inuarashi and his group left the battlefield, Master Nekomamushi arrived and slammed Jack into the ground, prompting Jack to return to his human form and prepare to continue the battle. The battle against the Mink Tribe lasted for five days, with Inuarashi and Nekomamushi's forces taking turns fighting with each passing day and night. Even though the minks had the upper hand against Jack's continuous forces, they were unable to overwhelm Jack himself. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack finally lost his patience and used Koro to claim victory by poisoning the minks. With the Mink Tribe rendered helpless, Jack tortured the strongest of them for information concerning Raizo, taking a leg from Inuarashi and an arm from Nekomamushi. The following day, Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture and promptly left Zou to rescue him, leaving behind some of his subordinates. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc A few days later, Jack tailed the four Marine Ships that were escorting Doflamingo to Impel Down. Despite warnings that powerful Marines were guarding him, Jack refused to leave and prepared to attack the Marine ships. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After the attack on Doflamingo's Marine escort, it was reported that Jack succeeded in sinking two of the ships, but ultimately fell to the Marines. However, the news was unable to completely confirm his death. Contrary to what was reported, Jack survived the battle, but sustained some injuries, resulting in him being bandaged and resting after the fight. While sailing back to Zou with his fleet and his damaged ship, Jack read the newspaper that explained his supposed death before angrily shredding it. When Sheepshead and his group returned to Jack with a report that Raizo was not at Zou, Jack was displeased and brutally punished Sheepshead before hanging him upside down. Soon afterward, Jack returned to Zou, intending to completely annihilate the Mink Tribe by killing the giant elephant carrying Zou. Jack commenced his attack, having his men assault the elephant's leg with cannon fire. However, Momonosuke ordered Zunisha to attack the Beasts Pirates. Obeying Momonosuke, the elephant attacked, swinging its trunk at the fleet. Jack stared at the advancing trunk frozen in complete terror, incapable of doing anything to stop the attack, while his subordinates fled for their lives. Zunisha's trunk struck Jack, shattering his mask and knocking him out, and all of his ships were sunk in a single blow. Totto Land Arc Jack sunk underwater with the fleet's wreckage, but was still alive. Immobilized in the ocean due to being a Devil Fruit user, Jack impatiently waited for someone to pull him out. Major Battles *Beasts Pirates vs. Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates **Jack vs. Inuarashi (multiple times) **Jack vs. Nekomamushi (multiple times) *Jack vs. Doflamingo's Marine escort (not shown) *Beasts Pirates vs. Zunisha Trivia *Jack has the highest known bounty in the series at 1,000,000,000, almost double Portgas D. Ace's 550,000,000, the previous highest known bounty. **It is also the first known bounty in the series to exceed nine figures. *Following the theme of his subordinates Sheepshead and Ginrummy, Jack's name is an allusion to the card game "Blackjack", as well as the "Jack" rank of a playing card, a trait shared with "Joker". *Jack shares his name with "Calico" Jack Rackham, a notorious pirate from the early 1700s. *As it currently stands, Jack is the first main antagonist of an arc that did not interact with Luffy or any of the Straw Hat Pirates. References Site Navigation fr:Jack it:Jack ca:Jack es:Jack Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Dressrosa Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Antagonists Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists